


Rose's Collection

by Kabu_Tops



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Rose has sex with the gym leaders and films it, Blackmail, Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, NO UNDERAGE CHARACTERS, Piers is mentioned as trans, Rose is an asshole, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, Video, compensated sex, how bad me be, sorry not an orgy but i wish, strap on, thats not my thing soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabu_Tops/pseuds/Kabu_Tops
Summary: Rose has had sex with a majority of the gym leaders and has filmed each encounter. He watches each video in order. Essentially a collection of oneshots mashed into one fic.
Relationships: Chairman Rose/Gordie, Chairman Rose/Kabu, Chairman Rose/Melony/Melony's husband, Chairman Rose/Milo, Chairman Rose/Nessa, Chairman Rose/Piers, Chairman Rose/Raihan, Chairman Rose/the majority of the leaders, Implied Chairman Rose/Leon, No Bea Allister or Opal sorry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Rose's Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading Chairman Rose as a scumbag, so I wrote this. Its pretty short and I wrote it in like an hour and its unbeta'd. Promising, I know.
> 
> Bea and Allister are most likely underage characters given Bea's concept art showing her in her school uniform and Allister being a smol boi, so I chose not to include them.
> 
> Also I literally could not write Opal being fucked, I'm sorry. I've failed you fairy grandmother.

"Will that be all for today sir?"

Rose smiled warmly at his assistant, who was in front of his desk, her arms folded behind her and a ever neutral expression in his face. He loved a hard worker, especially one that did as he asked without question. He had a brief thought, but ultimately shook his head at her. He want privacy for tonight.

"Go home Olena, I'm sure I can manage" he beamed. The curt woman nodded, releasing a small breath Rose almost didn't notice. He filed it away for later.

"Very well, goodnight sir" she turned on her heels and clacked her way over to the lift, hips swaying as she left. He unashamedly looked over her form. Some other night he's appreciate that ass up close and personal. Or maybe have her under his desk whilst he did this particular business.

But he was in the mood for some alone time tonight.

His tower was empty other than some secretary and security at the ground floor, who would stay there and mind their own business if they liked bonuses. They wouldn't dare come bother him if they knew what was good for them. Rose smiled. He made sure his payroll was well educated.

He swiped a hand at his desk, bringing up several glowing screens. They had been rigged to work independently of Rotom tech, and although significantly more complex, it gave him some slight freedom from the lifeless stares watching him, and that was a luxury he gladly indulged. 

On the screen in front of him, he brought up a special folder, and, after typing in several passwords, in front of him he had access to several videos.

May as well go in order tonight.

He clicked on the first one. The video was in a lived in kitchen painted orange by a sunset. Milo had been having trouble paying off damage to some Turrfield henges after some strange Dubwool stampede. Rose was of course happy to help, for a small favour. Which staged the video, Milo on his knees,eyes looking woolooshly up at the camera as he lapped at Rose's cock, looking deliciously debauched. There was a blush colouring his freckles as the chairman pushed a hand into the peach hair, knocking the sunhat to the floor and urging the grass leader forward. Milo was inexperienced and unsure, but that only added fuel to Rose's fire, as he took the head into his mouth with an unsteady suck bobbing his head. His eyes closed in a cute effort to forget who he was blowing. So lovely.

Present day Rose felt a stirring in his trousers, lightly stroking the fabric at the bulge. He leant forward, the elbow of his other arm on his desk and chin rested on his fist. He muted the soft gags from Milo and dragged the video to the side, clicking on the second video.

This time, the video took place sometime at night, illuminated by the close glow of a massive bulb. He recalled he met her at the top of a Hullbury lighthouse she owned the key to, promising sponsorship and a generous investment as a start up to her modelling agency. Nessa had rolled her eyes at first but begrudgingly lifted her shirt up, stroking his cock with a manicured hand and looking disinterestedly into the camera. Her other hand came to massage her other breast. Video-Rose said something causing the girl to flip her hair over her shoulder and sigh, holding her breasts together, the chairman positioning his cock into the small cleavage before fucking into it, the water leader biting her lip at his force, eyes darting up to hold contact with the camera with spunky animosity.

The Rose at his desk smirked, zipper unzipped and hand massaging directly onto his designer boxers. He quickly muted that video, sending it to continue playing with Milo's and opened up the third. 

Kabu's video was especially delicious for Rose. The fire gym leader's video took place in a time where he was kicked from the league for some past discrepancy, begging as desperately as his pride would allow to be able to regain his role. It really was a non-issue for Rose, his team could easily manipulate a situation for Kabu to come back, the man was iconic in the Galar region by this point, and it would make good telly. 

That aside, it was glorious having the proud older man ride his cock in some fancy room at the Budew Drop Inn, strong legs stretching at the effort to ride him hard and fast. Rose would fuck his hips up into him every now and again just to watch Kabu’s eyes snap open and a moan escape his throat. The fire leader probably tells himself he was trying to get it over and done with as quickly and efficiently as possible, but the man's hand stroking his own dick betrayed him. He’d always theorized that Kabu was a whore under that cool facade and this encounter only gave him his answer.

Present Rose drank in the sounds of the other man's pants, staring dreamily at his pleasure-shut eyes and mussed hair. So wonderfully destroyed. His cock had been pulled out of his boxers by this point, twitching at the memory of Kabu around him. He smeared the precum over his member and made himself slick. Kabu’s window was muted and dragged over to the side.

_He didn't have a number 4 or 5. Some members of his team insisted having kids as leaders, and as sick as Rose's collecting could be, he preferred his depravity in a flavour that wouldn't get him arrested. Maybe when they’re older._

_Though he’d been tempted as a completionist, Opal was horrifying in a witchy way, and as a child watching her matches when she was a young adult , she often gave him nightmares and he could never quite get over that fear. Though rumor has it she’s looking to retire in a year or two, so maybe she’ll have a more fuckable replacement._

Rose licked his lips as he clicked on 6.0. It was a low quality video he'd taken years ago. Melony and her husband been quite the swingers in their younger years, and by some sheer luck, Rose had been in the right place at the right time. Melony's husband was on his back and the ice leader slowly took him into her stretched and slicked ass with a moan lighting up her face. Rose's hand came into frame to pinch her nipples as her own hand rubbed her clit. She looked up into the camera with a wink, before pulling Rose's cock deep into her wetness, loudly exclaiming her desire.

The blissed out smile on her face as the chairman pushed into her was Rose's favourite part, his grip on his cock tightening, rubbing faster and harder. 

With a drag and another click, 6.5 was opened. The most recent addition, and when paired with the last video gave Rose a sick sense of satisfaction. 

The same house as the previous video, though much higher quality. Gordie was on his knees, ass cheeks spread, taking the same cock his mum had 20 years previously. The kid had only just become a gym leader and needed money to refurbish the Circhester gym to be rock themed rather than ice. Trivial trivial trivial. 

Though it made way for some pun about Rose getting his rocks off. He remembers that one fondly.

The yellow haired kid desperately pushed himself into the mattress, letting out sweet little moans of pleasured discomfort. He'd been so tight that Rose wondered how much dick if any the 19 year old had in his life up until then, or if he'd been given the gift of his first. Could of asked for so much more. Ah well. Gordie was a noisy lay, constantly mewling out his pleasure whenever Rose bottomed out inside him, thick ass jumping with every thrust.

Rose's breath was labored at this point, desperately holding himself out. He gave the base of his cock a tight squeeze, groaning into the large empty room. 2 more to go. 

Mute. Drag. Click. 7 meant Piers and Rose was impressed he'd manage to convince the stubborn bastard he needed anything, but some light and sound systems for the punk's stage, and some cash stored away for his little sister's future was all it took.

The video was taken from the perspective of Rose's spread legs, showing off Piers’ dinky little Spikemuth apartment. The camera dragged down the dark leaders slender body, pale other than a few bruises that had been kissed onto him as he tied the belt of a harness around his hip and hooked a fairly average sized dildo into the front. Slathering lube with practiced precision onto the member he returned to the chairman, avoiding eye contact, as he slowly canted his hips into Rose's stretched hole. Video rose groaned and panted, reaching up Piers' body, fingers lightly brushing a faint scar on his torso before pinching a nipple, causing the man to hiss out a breath.

Piers, though annoying in league matters, had always been so alluring to Rose. His music was fine, but his whole aesthetic was what really did it for him, gave him some weird fantasy about a punk bringing chaos to his order.

Rinse repeat, Rose pulled up the final video, fucking into his fist desperately. He chewed at his lip in anticipation.

Raihan was as gorgeous as he was slutty. He barely needed convincing to have sex, and of all the leaders, he loved the camera as much as the camera loved him.

No surprise there really.

He was laid on his back, surrounded by fancy plush pillows, legs pulled all the way up to his shoulders as he took Rose's cock hard, fast and deep . Acid blue eyes burned into the camera as though to seduce the future Rose who would watch back, and of course he would, how couldn't he when Raihain licked his lips and bared his fang and fucked his own hand with the intensity that the present day chairman was fucking his own. The dragon boy groaned swears and spoke the filthiest things and his eyes shut in absolute abandon as the Rose in the video came deep into his hole, Raihan following soon after with a glorious shout, coating his defined abs and torso and even splashing his face. A pointed tongue darted out to taste himself, with a salacious wink.

Present Rose looked over his collection with desperate pants, watching as he fucked what were the most high profile people in all of Galar. One by one he had come in or on each of them and in the end it was that sweet power trip that did it for him, biting his fist before groaning out, cum pumping out over his vigorously stroking hand. 

Rose let himself enjoy his afterglow with deep breaths, head leaning back as he recomposed himself. He pulled out a handkerchief from his top pocket and dabbed gently at his forehead, before wiping the seed from his hand.

A few minutes later, the elevator dinged, and a very low-key dressed Leon walked out with a frown, no doubt curious at being summoned out of hours.

"You wanted to see me, Chairman?"

Rose smiled, motioning for sweet, loyal Leon to take a seat.

He'd add to his collection, even if he had to blackmail the other league members to do so.


End file.
